


Guinness and Chocolate

by takemyrevolution



Category: Boondock Saints (1999)
Genre: Double Drabble, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyrevolution/pseuds/takemyrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never get trick-or-treaters, but Murphy buys chocolate anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinness and Chocolate

"The fuck did ya buy candy for?" Connor asked his brother. "We never get trick-or-treaters. Not in this neighbourhood."

"We might," Murphy said, with a mischievous grin. He opened a bottle of beer and turned back to the horror movie on television, which he wasn't really paying attention to.

By twelve o'clock not one trick-or-treater had shown up, which was just as well, since Murphy had eaten most of the chocolate at that point.

"You bought it for yourself, didn't you?" Connor asked.

Murphy stood up, candy wrappers falling to the floor, and walked over to Connor. "Aye," he said, straddling Connor's hips. "Now it's midnight and I'm too full of sugar to sleep."

"Well, then," Connor whispered. "Guess we'll just have to stay awake."

"Guess so," Murphy said, catching Connor's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

"Mmm," Connor said when he pulled away. "Guinness and chocolate."

Murphy laughed. "Shut up," he said. "That's two things you like."

"Three things," Connor said.

"Sweet talker," Murphy accused. "You're just tryin' to get me into bed."

"Course I am. Is it working?"

Murphy shoved Connor back, chair and all, and they landed on the mattress on the floor.

"Aye," he said. "Happy Hallowe'en."


End file.
